jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven
A realm where thought has substance, and where feelings truly matter. The bounteous light of the Astral plane reflects that which is within you and shapes the substance of your surroundings to give it definition as per your perceptions, but where it concerns the light of other souls and once-material beings. Overview Heaven's as much a state of mind as it is a place beyond the realm of substance. This realm soothes the aches and hurts of mortal life, and here souls come to be renewed and replenished so that they may go one to their next incarnation with a clearer conscious. All here is a dream projected by the mind and subconscious, causing them to experience what is best in their lives as a common reality held together by dream-like perceptions. The dead go through periods of activity and dreams while they exist upon this plane of being, but in effect they are little more than Lotus eaters, caught up in their memories, filling time between death and rebirth by living out the dreams of their existence. Contrary to the beliefs of many, admittance here is only conditional upon meeting the requirements of a heart free from foil and fear, and all those petty concerns that weigh mortals down and prevent them from enjoying their existence. Heaven is not a place that anyone faith or belief system can lay exclusive claim to, nor are souls turned away merely for making a few mistakes in life since it is the total balance of one's nature that is the only true qualification. If you belong here...then you are freely admitted. Buddhists, Shinto, Zorastrians, Egyptians, Vikings...even a few Mormons and the rare, occasional Born-Again Fundamentalist...every one has a place in the Heavenly order. Of necessity, of course, there are different levels and sections where those of a like form may gather and congregate so has not to provide too much friction that might come from rival camps competing with differing ideas of what constitutes the nature of true heaven. Experience has taught the powers that be the folly of freely mixing certain groups, such as the Muslims and those who call themselves Christians, too close together where their conflicting ideologies create waves of disharmony that would make the realm far less Heavenly to dwell within. They do not forbid intermingling when members of one faith wish to pay their respects to the dwellers of another sector, but only those capable of conceding a place in Heaven for those who think differently ever undertake the journey. To most localized camps the very provincial nature of their faith makes them incapable of seeing the very existence of a neighboring county. No one faith has the right take on the afterlife, yet they all are at least partially correct in certain central tenants. No one religious doctrine has a lockhold on the truth, for the truth belongs to everybody and it's there to be seen if you only accept the world in all its diverse glory and try not to think your way is so superior to all else that you can afford to dismiss as 'alien' other people in other cultures. Unfortunately some would rather view themselves as the sole exclusive possessors of an infallible dogma, and by that very selfish reasoning exclude themselves from admittance to true Heaven. Category:Terminology